Light and Dark
by Writer5050
Summary: Rose and Lily arrive at Hogwarts, where they meet Scorpius. Will he be able to convince Lily that his side is the winning side? And will he be able to convince his father that he should go back to his old ways - the ways before Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

When Lily walked through the huge doors into the Great Hall, she felt small and insignifigant. She tried to make herself as small as possible, hiding behind Rose. She was scared beyond belief. When she had asked her parents what Hogwarts was like, they had gushed about the rooms and the corridors and the grounds. But what her mother had loved most was the Great Hall. She said that the roof showed the weather and the food was brilliant. But Lily wasn't looking at either or those things. She was too busy staring at the Sorting Hat, sitting on the stool. It looked old and ragged, but Lily knew that it held great power. Everyone was expecting that hat to sort her into Gryffindor. Her mother and her father's house, her auntie, uncle, other aunties and uncles, all her grandparents and probably all of her cousins had been sorted into that house. it made her nervous. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? Her whole life she had wanted to come to this school, but know that it was happening, her whole body was immobile.  
She heard her name called somewhere in the distance, but still she couldn't move. She felt Rose give her a push and she stumbled forward. Everybody tittered. She blushed bright red. That kind of thing happened to her a lot. But she held her head high like her mother had taught her and walked forward, trying to ignore everyone's stares. When she got to the stool, however, she froze again. The teacher, (she had forgotten her name) pulled the hat off the stool and motioned for her to sit down. So she did. It was like she was almost robotic. The teacher put the hat down on her head, and Lily jumped when she heard the voice in her ear. It coughed and cleared it's throat before it started. "Took your time getting here, didn't you?" It sniggered. Lily blushed again, thankful that the hat was covering most of her face. "No matter. Let's think. Ah yes. I know you. The daughter of the famous Harry Potter. And also the daughter of Ginny Weasly, hey? Well then. It seems that everyone around you has been sorted into one house - but is it the right house for you?" "Yes, please, it is, yes." Lily prayed, whispering so no one else would hear her. "Ok then. If you're sure, better be - Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word out into the Great Hall, so loud that Lily thought her eardrums would burst. But she was happy, and a sense of relief clouded around her. She felt the hat being pulled off her head, and noticed that everyone was clapping, Rose especially loudly. She smiled and blushed. She was going to have to work on that if she was going to be a Gryffindor. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. As she walked down the steps and then towards the Gryffindor table, she was already planning the letter in her head. She would use Snowy, her owl, because she was always fast in delivering letters.  
As she took her place at the table, she felt her heart swell with pride. As the applause died down, she sighed with content and settled back to watch the rest of the Sorting.  
When Rose's name was called, she watched as her best friend walked up the stairs, and she started to feel nervous again. But she knew she shouldn't have worried. Rose was immediately sorted into the same house as her, like everyone had known she would be. How could she not? She was a Weasley!


	2. Chapter 2

After the food had finished, Professor McGonagall stood up again and everybody fell silent. Lily and Rose looked up expectantly as the food on the tables disappeared, much to their dismay. Lily and Rose were already planning on staying up late that night to thank the house elves, like Hermione had told them to.

"Now that you are all feed and watered," Professor McGonagall continued, "I would like to say welcome to the first years, and remind you of a few things. The Forbidden Forest is still, as its name suggests, forbidden. I say this for the benefit of the first years, and also for the benefit of some of the older students." At this, she looked around the room to stare at some certain people that Lily and Rose didn't know the names of. Rose had heard many stories about the Forbidden Forest from her parents, and held no desire to find out more for herself. Lily, on the other hand, wanted badly to go into the forest to see for herself all the magical creatures that apparently inhabited it.

"Filch has left a list of everything that has been banned in the school on his door, which everyone is asked to look at before the end of this week." As Professor McGonagall was saying this, the other teachers smiled to themselves. Most of them had observed over the years, that the items that were on Filch's list happened to appear with alarming regularity in the student's bags and pockets. Because of this, many of the teachers had decided to take it upon themselves to add numerous things to the list that actually held no danger at all, simply because they themselves enjoyed confiscating them and then keeping them for themselves.

"All of the first years need to remain behind to receive their timetable. Could the prefects for each house also remain behind to escort the first years after they have received their timetable." Lily and Rose grinned at each other. Timetables! That would make it all the more real!

"And lastly, in a matter of weeks we have the War Remembrance Day. Signs are going up around the school, detailing the events that will be held on this day. There will be no classes on that day, and everybody is expected to participate in at least three activities." Rose and Lily sat up a little bit straighter on the bench. Their parents had been involved in that war, and they planned to be involved as much as they could on the day to remember all the people who gave their lives so that Lily and Rose could live the way that they did.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the Great Hall, Scorpius was gazing up at the Head table, bored beyond imagining. He had already been sorted into Slytherin, as he knew he would be – with his slicked back hair and pointed chin, there was no mistaking whose son he was.

At the mention of Remembrance Day, however, he snapped back to attention and focused his gaze on the teacher speaking. As the announcement drew to a close, he let his gaze wander over to the Gryffindor table, where he saw the typical flaming red hair of a Wesley. He felt his spine stiffen as he took in her profile – freckles, red hair (although apparently, her mother's brains) and surprisingly, non-hand-me-down robes. Not much of a shock, though – after the War, both he Potters and the Weasley-Grangers had come into a lot of money. His eyes moved to the petite brunette sitting next to her, and almost like she could sense that she was being watched, she turned around. She had piercing green eyes, and as they looked right through him, she smiled and turned away.

Scorpius could feel his heart beating fast and took a deep breath, then caught himself. She was a Potter, and he was a Malfoy. He told himself to stop being ridiculous, and turned away from the Gryffindor table. But he couldn't escape the nagging feeling, which he knew was his heart and head, pulling in opposite directions.


End file.
